


Art for Unnatural Selection

by mashimero



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashimero/pseuds/mashimero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 pieces of artwork inspired by Auburn's story 'Unnatural Selection' (1 movie poster, 1 collage, and 2 pieces of concept art). I suggest you read the story first, since the art is kind of spoilery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Unnatural Selection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unnatural Selection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/113891) by [auburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/pseuds/auburn). 



> Thanks to Auburn for feedback and for writing an amazing, inspiring fic, to davincis_girl for additional feedback, and to gblvr for running this challenge.

  


**Author's Note:**

> References used: Stargate Atlantis and Stargate Universe screencaps and promotional images from [GateWorld](http://gateworld.net/), [Jumper One](http://jumper-one.110mb.com/index.php), [Stargate Caps](http://stargatecaps.com/), and my own photos.


End file.
